cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix Federation
Category: Alliances category:White team alliances |- ! style="background:#FFFF00;" |'Official(s)' ! style="background:#FFFF00;" | Position |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Slayer99 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Evil Overlord |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | KaTpAwZ ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Evil Undermistress |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Toto ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | White Team Senator |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | OneBallMan ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Minister of Foreign Affairs |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Brandon Simonson ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Minister of Recruitment |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Quiziotle and Edward Curella ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Minister(s) of Internal Affairs |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | auto98 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Minister of Trade and Finance |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | jase1987 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Minister of Intelligence |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Rach86, Brandon Simonson and Seal Clubbing Skippe ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Fire Council | colspan=3 align=center | |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | JBone, Nikolai, KilKenny and The Big Bad ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Four-Star Generals |} Information and History The Phoenix Federation is an alliance based primarily on the white team, and is currently the largest alliance on that particular color. It was formed through the merger of COLD and TotalFarkistan. On July 20th, 2007, The Phoenix Federation signed the World Unity Treaty, making it an official member of the Initiative. The Phoenix Federation would later fight against FAN in the VietFAN conflict, and also against Legion in the Legion-Valhalla War. They would likewise face-down the ~ Coalition (In particular the New Polar Order, Sparta and the MDC), in the Unjust War. They would surrender to the aforementioned parties on September 17th 2007 due to an OOC attack on the Polar side perpetrated by a leader of a UJP alliace. As a result, all ties to the debilitated World Unity Treaty and the Unjust Path were cut in the process. On October 4th, 2007, the BANG alliance, who formerly held an MADP with The Phoenix Federation, folded into them. The Phoenix Federation Charter Preamble: The Phoenix Federation (hereafter TPF) is a predominantly white team alliance, but will accept members from other team colors as well. Nations who are a part of The Phoenix Federation should do their utmost to assist the alliance in whatever ways they can, be it economically, militarily or politically. The main focus of TPF is the defense of its members through whatever means necessary, and also to assist members in achieving their maximum potential as a nation; both economically and militarily. Furthermore, it aims to create an enjoyable environment for all members, while maintaining a respectable level of dignity in situations involving other nations and/or alliances, regardless of context. Article I. - Naturalization Requirements Section 1.01 TPF Applicants - Application Procedure (A) Conditions for Applicants (1) Applicants must not be currently engaged in any wars. (2) Applicants must not currently be a military target of an outside alliance; be they friends or enemies. (3) Dual membership is forbidden. Defying this rule can will result in expulsion from The Phoenix Federation, with further repercussions if deemed fit. (4) All applicants under 5k NS must switch to the White team within 15 days of acceptance into TPF. TPF will assist members changing their color by optimizing their nations as well as finding them new trades. (B ) The Applicant must register for our forums, and complete the Membership Application. Section 1.02 TPF Applicants - Acceptance (A) All Applicants under 5000NS must switch to the White team within 15 days of applying. Nations above 5000NS will have their membership status decided on a case-by-case basis. TPF will assist those that switch with getting new trades. (B ) An Applicant must complete training/testing for Basic Level Membership. Article II. - Leadership Section 2.01 Evil Overlord - A singular leader who is the head of state for The Phoenix Federation. He/she will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. If the Evil Overlord resigns, the Evil Overlord will appoint a successor with approval from the Fire Council. (A) Powers (1) Head of State - The Evil Overlord is the primary diplomat of TPF. As such the Evil Overlord shall determine the political direction of the alliance. This includes presenting treaties to the Fire Council for approval. a While the Fire Council can present a treaty, The Evil Overlord can veto any treaty proposal. (2) Votes on all Wars a In the case of war bound by treaty, Fire Council approval is not required. (3) Appointments a Shall appoint members to Ministerial or Directorial positions as he sees fit. (4) Member Sanctions a Determine sanctions on alliance members up to expulsion and ZI-list. (5) May propose an amendment to this charter, which must be subject to the approval of the Fire Council. Has veto power over any change to the charter. (6) Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Evil Overlord. (B ) Succession - The Evil Overlord is appointed for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Evil Overlord shall appoint his successor with majority approval from the Fire Council. (C ) Impeachment - The Evil Overlord may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 7 days) without notice, cross-dressing, satanic sacrifice, and/or general insanity. a Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the Fire Council. Impeachment requires a ¾’s vote from the senate within a 3 day time span. Section 2.02 The Fire Council - The Fire Council will consist of 3 elected Council members, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Internal Affairs, one of the 4-Star Generals (who can fight it out in a cage match to determine military representation on the Council) and the Evil Underlord. Meetings will be chaired by the Evil Overlord. (A) Duties (1) Reviews all major domestic policy decisions. (2) Votes on aggressive War Policies. (3) Approves the appointment of the Evil Overlord position upon the retirement of the former Evil Overlord. (4) Maintains the Code of Conduct and Tech-Raiding rules. (5) May submit amendments to this charter as necessary. Section 2.03 - The 4-Star Generals - The 4-Star Generals are noted as the greatest warriors and military strategists of the alliance and this isn't our attempt to placate their egos. There shall be one 4-Star General for every 100 members. (A) Duties (1) Preparation and training of the troops for battle (a) Teaching new nations how to fight via tech-raiding and small wars (b ) Planning and plotting coups against the Evil Overlord against the enemies of TPF so when the time comes to to oust the crazy SOB go to war, TPF will be victorious. Section 2.04 The Senate - Any full member in good-standing is by default a member of the Senate. (A) Votes on Charter proposals presented by the Evil Overlord and/or Fire Council (B ) Votes to elect the 3 elected Fire Council Members Article III. - Foreign Policy The Phoenix Federation is a primarily forthcoming alliance, but acknowledges the fact that military operations may, in specific circumstances, be necessary for the safety and well-being of the alliance. In cases where TPF is bound by treaty, the Evil Overlord is the only vote necessary for approval. In the cases of offensive war NOT bound by treaty, a majority of the Fire Council must also approve a vote to war. Section 3.01 TPF will always attempt to resolve disputes via diplomacy first. Unless we don't like you to begin with... But then we'll still probably talk... While we oil up our tanks. Hey, it's not a very exciting job. Section 3.02 TPF will view any attack on our members as a hostile act and retaliate in kind. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. (for the tl;dr crowd, do NOT attack our inactives unless you want to be ZI'd). Section 3.03 TPF will view any Senatorial Sanction (trade and/or aid of a TPF member), as an act of war. Note: A nation that has been expelled from TPF may be sanctioned as warranted. Article IV. - Tech Raiding The use of tech raiding as a method beneficial to growth has been widely spread, and received, among the members of the Cyberverse. From these intentions, the Phoenix Federation deems tech raiding an acceptable practice. It is also realized, however, that devoid of guidelines to govern such a delicate art, tech raiding can be a very risky practice. To preserve the good intentions of tech raiding, and to leave those good intentions bereft of those that could be decreed negative, the following rules must be observed: (A) Nations bearing an alliance affiliation shall NOT be attacked unless the alliance in question bears a member count less then 20, or is a protectorate of another alliance that meets such standards. (B ) Unaligned nations (Alliance=NONE) are considered fair game. If the tech-raid goes bad, TPF will not assist member nations militarily or financially. In other words, members will be on their own if a tech-raid goes bad. NOTE: This does not prohibit the raiding party from asking a friend in the alliance to help, it means that there will be no coordination of aid or military to assist the raiding party. © Inactivity is irrelevant to the art of tech raiding. Regardless of the number of days a nation and/or its leader may be absent, if it is within bounds of the previous rules, it is an acceptable target. (D) Member nations may only be involved in one offensive war at a time for purposes of tech-raiding (E) Reparations (1) TPF will not pay reparations to any tech-raid target that meets the previous criteria. (2) If a nation belonging to an alliance of over 20 members is assaulted, reparations to the effect of 120% or higher shall be allotted to the victim, along with an immediate peace. (F) Members who continuously violate the Charter’s guidelines on tech raiding will be subject to member sanctions up to, and including, expulsion and ZI. Article V. - Espionage Section 5.01 Members of The Phoenix Federation may not, at any time, spy upon members within another alliance, or upon the internal affairs of the Phoenix Federation. Members may not relinquish private information regarding the actions being taken by other alliances, and shall in turn not state to members of other alliances the confidential information of the Phoenix Federation including, but not limited to, potential policies, political decisions or possible military conflicts. Any nation(s) discovered to be in violation of this article will be ZI’d, and if the crime is serious enough, this will be a permanent ZI. Section 5.02 As other nations consider espionage an Act of War, so does TPF. Any alliance that is caught spying on TPF will be met with hostile action. Article VI. Nuclear Policy If a member of TPF is attacked with a nuclear weapon, TPF will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes; no government approval necessary. A nuclear first strike may only be made once permission has been granted by a governmental member. Article VII. - Expulsion To officially expel a member of the Phoenix Federation, the Fire Council and Evil Overlord must reach a decision based on the majority. From this vote, the member status of the person in question will be either revoked, or reserved. Article VIII. - Amendments It is recognized that as the Phoenix Federation grows, so shall this charter. Section 7.01 Any member of TPF may present an amendment to the Fire Council. If approved by the Fire Council, the amendment shall be taken before the senate. Section 7.02 Passage of an amendment requires a ¾’s majority vote from the senate within a 3 day time span. Inter-Alliance Pacts Mutual Aggression and Defense Pacts The United for Beer and Boobies Accords II: Electric Boogaloo - GOONS - Canceled The Red Fire Pact - New Pacific Order - Active The "Shut yo Mouth" Pact - \m/ - Canceled The World Unity Treaty - The Initiative - Canceled The Unjust Path - The Unjust Path - Canceled TPF loves to BANG - BANG - Canceled Safe Sex Treaty - Sparta - Active The Twilight Pact - New Eclipse Order - Active The Saturday Night Skype Accords - TORN - Active Mutual Defense Pacts The Jade Ascension Treaty - Grand Global Alliance - Active The Beer, Boobies, and Shens Pact - Genmay - Canceled The Growing White Relations - The White Delegation - Canceled The Fire and Ice Accords - New Polar Order - Active Protectorates The Order of Light - Canceled New Eclipse Order - Canceled 64Digits - Active Purge - Active Veritas Aequitas - Active The Osirian Compact - Active